The present invention relates to an illuminating device for brightening a front grille portion between headlamps so as to obtain a metallic appearance blending with the headlamps when the headlamps are in their nonlit state.
Techniques have been known for brightening a front grille portion between headlamps so as to make the grille portion blend with the headlamps. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the front of a body 50 located between the headlamps is provided with a mirror surface 51, and the front of the body 50 is covered with a transparent synthetic resin lens 52 having steps formed at intervals. External light such as sunlight transmitted through the transparent lens 52 is reflected by the mirror surface 51 so that the transparent lens 52 is brightened to have a metallic appearance by a back lighting action of the reflected light.
In such an arrangement, there is, however, a problem in although sunlight will be reflected by the mirror surface 51 in such a manner that the body portion is brightened in the daytime, in the nighttime no such a brightening action can be effected and the shape of the grille portion between the headlamps cannot be seen, thus presenting a less pleasing appearance.
A light source for nighttime lighting can provided within a hollow portion 53 defined by the body 50 and the transparent lens 52 covering the front of the body 50. In such a case, however, it is difficult to obtain even illumination over the entire length of the front grille. If a plurality of light sources are incorporated to thereby obtain more even illumination, the above-mentioned hollow portion 53 forming a lamp chamber must be increased in size, resulting in an increased cost.